


The Babysitter

by Shotaro_Otaku



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Babysitting, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation in Bathroom, Oral Sex, Puberty, Shotacon, Shower Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotaro_Otaku/pseuds/Shotaro_Otaku
Summary: Sarada has been asked to babysit again for Boruto-kun, the son of her parents' friends. As usual, this involves giving him a bath before putting him to bed but things take a different turn when Boruto asked her if she could take a bath with him. Warnings: Age difference. Shotacon. Bath scene. Possible lemon in succeeding chapter.
Relationships: Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	The Babysitter

(Just a quick note. I'll be using some Japanese expressions in this fanfic. If you watch anime I'm sure you'll be familiar with them.)

The Babysitter

It was a Friday night and Sarada had another babysitting scheduled. Her parents' friends were off on a date and they needed her to watch their son. This wasn't a new thing for her because she's been babysitting for them in the last 4 years whenever they needed to go somewhere. Tonight was not the usual though as only their son, Boruto, was at home. His little sister was sleeping over a friend's house leaving just Sarada and Boruto in the house.

The time was already 8 PM and it was nearing his bedtime which meant she had to give him a bath now. She went to the bathroom to prepare the bathtub and opened the faucet to fill it with hot water. Then she took the bath soap and shampoo that Boruto uses and placed them near the tub. She also took the small stool where she could sit and put it beside. Then she got out of the bathroom and went back to the living room to tell Boruto to get ready for the bath. He was still watching some anime but he didn't complain. He quickly went towards his bedroom to take his clothes off and get his towel. Sarada didn't even have to tell it to him because they've done this for like dozens of times since Boruto was 8.

Sarada returned ahead of him to the bathroom to see how the water level was. She figured it would take around 3 more minutes to get the right level. While waiting, she heard the steps of Boruto thumping on the stairs and he appeared just wrapped in a white bath towel.

"Is the water ready yet Sarada-neechan?" he asked.

"Just a few more minutes, but you can hop in if you want."

"Okay." Without hesitation, Boruto took off his bath towel and placed it on the rack, leaving him utterly naked. Sarada was looking at his direction as he stripped, seeing him naked once again just like two months ago when she last baby sat for him. But Boruto really wasn't that much of a baby anymore. He was already around 5 feet, just 5 inches shorter than Sarada, and 8 inches taller than when she first babysat him. Even so, it surprised Sarada that Boruto was not reluctant to be given a bath at his age. She thought that he would have started to get shy being naked around her more than a year or two ago.

Boruto then walked towards the tub and got in, sitting down so that his lower body up to his lower chest was submerged in the water. Then he dipped his head down for a while to wet his hair and upper body. He scooted to the side so that Sarada can easily reach him. Sarada took the bottle of liquid bath soap and squeezed an ample amount on her hand and rubbed it to create suds. Just as usual, she started spreading the soap on Boruto's upper body and arms.

"Nee, Boruto-kun." she called his attention to which the boy responded to. "When are you gonna start taking a bath by yourself?"

"I do take baths by myself, but in the morning before school."

"You do? Since when?" she asked in surprise. She never knew he could take a bath alone. His mother never mentioned that.

"Since last year. But mom still gives me baths during the night when I play around too much and get all sweaty. She said it was because I still can't clean myself properly." he explained.

"Well, then maybe you should start cleaning yourself properly."

"I know. But I like getting baths. It feels relaxing."

"What, so you like getting a bath from me huh?" she teased.

"Yeah." Boruto grinned at her. Sarada took the scrub near the tub and started to use it on him to get rid of the dead skin cells he might have.

"But don't you get embarrassed being bathed me? You're already growing up and getting to middle school next year."

"Well, it's just you nee-chan. You've been giving me bath since I was in 2nd grade." he said, but Sarada saw that Boruto's cheeks tinged red for a bit. She supposed that Boruto did feel shy about it, more so when the topic was brought up.

"I suppose that's true."

Sarada continued working on his arms and then his upper body, She asked Boruto to sit with his back against her so that she could scrub that part. After that, she asked Boruto to sit on the far side of the bath tub and to rest his feet on the side of the tub near Sarada. Boruto hated this part because he was a bit ticklish when it came to his feet. Sarada then did the same for his lower body and made sure get in between his toes. While she was cleaning them, she heard Boruto ask a surprising question.

"Nee, Sarada-neechan? Why don't you ever take a bath with me?" he asked sounding innocent. "Don't you not like it that you can't take a bath too?" he asked curiously. It caught Sarada off guard and she tried to thinks of ways to give an answer to such a simple question.

"I like to take hot baths as well, but it's only you who needs to take one."

"Sarada-neechan, take a bath with me." he asked her. Sarada's eyebrows raised when he said that.

"What's got into you all of a sudden?"

"You've been giving me baths for 4 years every time you babysit, but I haven't given you one yet."

"So, you just wanna give me a bath?"

"Uh huh."

"Are you sure? Or do you just wanna see me naked?" she threw back at him. Boruto turned speechless with that. Sarada thought he would stop with that strange request but then after that silence she heard him answer.

"I uhm… wanna see you naked." he admitted, looking her straight in the eye.

"What?" she asked in even greater shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I wanna see you naked Sarada-neechan. It's always me who's naked in front of you. It's not fair. I wanna see girls naked too." he said confidently. It got Sarada thinking, maybe Boruto was asking this because he was at that age. When they get all curious about the sexual stuff. Even Sarada was like him when she was at his age.

"But you've already seen a girl naked." she reminded him. "I usually bathe you and Himawari together. You already know how girls look like and how they're different."

"But I wanna see your boobs." Boruto responded with no hesitation. "Hima doesn't have boobs."

"Boruto…" she sighed his name. This was turning into a situation she's never dealt with before. Boruto wanted her to take a bath with him, naked. He wanted to give her a bath. What should she do?

Her heart was pounding hard at the thought. There was no denying, she's thought of this before, that maybe she could take a bath with him when he was a bit younger. Now he was older and the idea was a bit embarrassing but it also felt thrilling. Aside from his ex-boyfriend and her parents, no one's ever seen her naked. She's also not been naked in front of another person for almost a year since she broke up with her ex. The truth was, she was a bit sexually frustrated too.

But Boruto is a lot younger than her. It wouldn't be right. And if she indulged him, what if word got out?

"Nee Sarada-neechan, take a bath with me?" Boruto pleaded. Sarada looked up to face him and realized she was drifting into her thoughts.

'Why are you afraid? You want to do this don't you?' her inner self spoke to her.

"Alright. But you're not gonna tell anyone okay?" she asked him.

"I won't, of course." Boruto quickly responded with a huge smile.

"Promise me."

"I promise."

"Pinky swear?" Sarada brought up her pinky finger to Boruto. He immediately hooked his own pinky finger and shook it.

"Pinky swear."

"Okay. Turn around." she instructed him. Boruto followed, not knowing why but not asking. Sarada took 3 deep breaths to calm herself.

'There's no turning back now.'

Then she took off her clothes and eyeglasses until she was completely naked.

"Okay Boruto-kun, you can turn around now." she called him. Boruto did as he was told and was caught in awe of the naked appearance of his babysitter. His cheeks turned red and he couldn't say a word.

"What, are you just gonna stare at me all day?" she teased him. This made his face turn even redder and he had to look away in embarrassment. "You said you wanted to give me a bath in return right? I'll join you in the tub so scoot over that side."

Boruto did as told and Sarada went over the tub and sat down. The warm water felt great and it made her miss the times she went to the hot springs. They didn't have a bathtub at home. After taking in that feeling, she realized that she was now facing Boruto as they tried to fit inside the bathtub which was exactly built for two adults. Boruto wasn't the kid he was before and he was catching up to her height making their situation a bit more difficult.

"Boruto-kun, turn around and scoot towards me. I haven't finished washing you yet."

"O-okay."

And so he did. He tried to get as close to her as possible but was also conscious of getting in contact with her boobs. Sarada on the other hand threw away all inhibitions. She was already naked in the tub with him, what harm will some extra skinship do?

She grabbed Boruto by his waist and pulled him closer, his back pressing against her bare boobs. Boruto could feel how soft they were and it made his heart go crazy.

"You nervous?" Sarada whispered against his ear. Only as soft 'uh huh' and a weak nod was his response.

"A bit."

"Hey, this was your idea." she reminded him. She didn't expect him to respond much cause she knew this was actually making Boruto feel really embarrassed. It surprised her that now that she was in the tub with him, that she didn't feel any shyness which should have been the opposite with how smug Boruto looked to be earlier. "I'm gonna start shampooing your hair, okay?"

"Y-yeah." he replied softly. Sarada took the shampoo bottle, poured a decent amount on his hair and proceeded to lather up his hair with her hands. She heard Boruto let out a sigh of relaxation. He always seemed to like the shampooing part the most whenever she gave him a bath. After a minute of thoroughly washing his hair, she had him submerged in the water to rinse it off.

"Okay, time to wash penis. Your mom did say to make sure you're clean all over."

"Uhm, can we wait a minute?" Boruto asked her, his voice showing nervousness and Sarada knew what might be the cause.

"Did you get a stiffy while I was washing your hair?"

"Wh-what?! No I didn't." the boy blatantly denied.

"Come on Boruto-kun. You don't have to be shy about it. It's a perfectly natural response for boys at your age to get one, especially when you're with a naked girl."

"It's embarrassing. I want it to get back to normal."

"Oh. Do you know how?"

"N-no. I just wait for it."

"Do you want to know how?"

"There's a way to get it down?" Boruto turned to look at her.

"There is. Though I'm not really sure if I should be the one to teach you."

"It's okay with me. I don't want to ask dad or mom. It's embarrassing. You won't tell anyone right?"

"Well, I won't. But if I were to teach you, then you have to promise again not to tell anyone."

"I promise."

"Before that, you have to wash me. No point in getting it down if It's gonna go back up again right, Boruto-kun?"

"Okay."

Sarada turned herself around in the cramped space of the bathtub so that her back was now facing Boruto. She got the scrub from a while ago and poured soap on it before handing it to Boruto. "Here, you can start washing my back. I'll take care of my arms and legs for now cause It's kinda hard to move around in here."

Boruto didn't complain about it. He was nervous and washing her back for the meantime was probably the best way to calm him down. He took Sarada's long hair and placed it across shoulder to expose her back and then he started scrubbing her.

"Am I doing okay Sarada-neechan?"

"You're doing great."

The feeling was reminiscing for Sarada. Her mom used to give her baths like these when she was younger and honestly she kind of missed it. The pressure from Boruto's hand made her want to lean back for more and so she did but she accidentally felt something hard pressed against lower back. She had a feeling it was none other than Boruto's erection.

"Nee-chan." Boruto gasped.

"Oh, did I press against your penis?" she asked teasingly. She then moved around but it only cause her back to rub again against it, making Boruto gasp out in pleasure again.

"Nee Boruto-kun, does it feel good?"

"Huh?"

"When your penis is rubbed?"

"Uhm, y-yeah…" he replied very softly.

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

"It… feels good." he said again, a bit louder but still filled with embarrassment. Sarada scooted away from him and turned around once again to face him.

"Do you want to feel something better? I can teach you."

"Something better?"

"Yes. Something adults know but won't teach you. You game for that?"

"Uhm, okay."

"Then come closer to me and sit on my lap." she ordered him. The nervous boy did as told and positioned himself over her lap. His erection was only inches away from her stomach but still under the murky bath water.

"Boruto-kun, I'm gonna touch your penis okay?"

"O-okay."

"You can wash my boobs while I make you feel good down there. Fair enough?" she said with a smirk.

"Okay."

"Then let's go."

(TBC)

Note:

First of all, apologies for how the bathing scene went. The setting should have been Japanese cause I decided to use some Japanese terms but I ended up writing something Western were they take the bath inside the tub, which in Japan they should wash first before entering the bathtub. We don't have a bathtub so I never experienced something like this and it slipped my mind.

Anyways, this is my first time to write a shotacon that involves an age difference this much. I suppose that makes me as degenerate as any other writer, reader, manga artist now who create stuff like this. It might have taken me at least 6 years of contemplating writing something like this but now I finally have. Will I be able to continue? Only if you want me to. This is such a wrong scenario, and yet why does it feel so interesting. I've read something like this before, a NaruSaku where Sakura is the babysitter and she had sex with Naruto who was underaged. Story ended up with them being caught and charges filed against the molester Sakura. So these type of stuff, probably shouldn't exist or the least, just stay fictional or be dammed if this happens real life. There's so many of these shotacon and lolicon manga out there and a lot in the bath setting too. I can't draw good enough for a manga and I don't think I can stomach drawing scenes like this so I'm doing it in writing. I'm not sure yet how far I'm gonna take this fic but I would like to hear what you want them to do in the next chapter.

Japanese notes:

Nee – hey (word used to call someone's attention)

Nee-chan – suffix added to the name of an older sister, or a girl who is older.

Kun – suffix added to a boy's name.

Chan – suffix added to a girl's name.


End file.
